


Doing Too Much:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Explosions, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes Danny relaxes, & he takes care of him, after a building exploded, & falls on them, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Doing Too Much:

*Summary: Steve makes Danny relaxes, & he takes care of him, after a building exploded, & falls on them, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett made sure that his lover was comfortable in the hammock in his yard, before he went to make their dinner for the evening. He actually was feeling guilty, cause he was responsible for the love of his life getting hurt.

 

The Hunky Brunette wanted everything to be perfect. So, He was running around, & made sure that all was taken care of, He made sure that their bedroom was comfortable enough for Danny to sleep in. Then, He tended to all of Danny’s needs, while he was recovering from the ordeal of the explosion, & the building falling on top of them.

 

“Baby, I want you to relax, & join me for a second, Okay ?”, Steve said, “But...I”, He was cut off by the blond, who said, “You are doing too much, Relax with me”, The Former Seal just did, as he was told. He sighed, & lets it out, “It’s my fault, It’s my fault that you got hurt, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective looked at him, like he was nuts.

 

“It’s not your fault, Babe, You saved us, & got us out of there”, He peppered with him with kisses, & held him close to him. “I love you”, Steve whispers to him. “I love you too, Baby”, The Shorter Man said, They relaxed, & ate the wonderful dinner afterwards.

 

The End.


End file.
